


A Secluded Nook of the Oshun Oxtra

by meradorm



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: (in a good way), Crying, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, writing porn for a children's book is a special kind of funny and I enjoyed myself immensely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meradorm/pseuds/meradorm
Summary: The Joxter finds the Muddler sleeping.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Rådd-djuret | The Muddler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Secluded Nook of the Oshun Oxtra

One fine morning the Muddler happened to have crammed himself into a secluded nook of the Oshun Oxtra, which was usually the Joxter's wont. In fact, he was there because he wanted to see if sleeping in unusual places was all the Joxter made it out to be. It turned out that being surrounded by things in a tiny space was a comfort to him - there was a lot of extra rope in there, as well as a broom nobody bothered using, and a few other odds and ends.

As one would imagine, the Joxter stumbled upon him soon enough.

"Well well! Not sleeping in your can today? How interesting..."

The Joxter leaned against the doorframe and gave him an appraising look. The Muddler, who had been lying down, squirmed up to a sitting position. The Joxter finding anything _interesting_ made him nervous.

"Excuse me! If you want to take a nap, I'll be going now..."

The Joxter yawned, tapping his pipe out against the wall and letting the ash and burnt tobacco scatter on the floor. He tossed the pipe into the corner and gave him a wolfish grin. "Seeing you lying there was a fine sight! Maybe I want some company, actually..." 

"...Seeing me lying there? Why would that make you want - "

The Joxter wasn't particularly in the mood for preambles. He grabbed the Muddler by the collar, knocked off the pot on his head (half to get it out of the way, half to amuse himself), and pulled him into a kiss.

The Muddler crumpled like a sail in poor wind. His shoulders dropped, and he leaned into his arms as they kissed. The Joxter felt the light little heart in Muddler's chest start beating quick.

Playfully, he caught his lips, teasing him with the lightest touches, pulling back when the Muddler tried to return them, enjoying the way his face followed his.

"You've been waiting for this for a while, haven't you?" murmured the Joxter, amused.

"I didn't think I'd get it like this...so easily..." He turned his face away from Joxter a little. He sounded halfway between embarrassed and grateful. 

It turned the Joxter on. 

"Please, can you take your clothes off? I want to look at you..." said the Muddler.

Instead the Joxter gave him a solid push. The Muddler tripped on his fallen pot and collapsed into the floor. He looked up at him in bewilderment and fear.

That turned the Joxter on too.

The Muddler tried to sit up, but the Joxter set a boot firmly against his chest. Then he dropped his clothes to the floor. (He kept the boots on.)

"There," said the Joxter. "Are you happy now?"

The Muddler looked at him with his mouth hanging open. He nodded quickly.

"Can I...take off mine?"

"Prefer it if you did."

While he was doing so, the Joxter noticed something that had been upset when the Muddler fell. He bent down to get it.

"Oh! What's this?" He held up a little bottle of what was unmistakably some kind of lubricant. "Was this in your pockets?"

"I..." The Muddler looked up at him boldly, narrowing his eyes. "Yes."

"Is that what you're doing in that can all day?" asked the Joxter, flipping open the cap with his thumb. He leaned forward, whispering. "Do you ever think about me?"

"Yes."

The Joxter knelt down on the floorboards, pushing the Muddler's knees open with something that resembled disinterest, but wasn't. "Pray tell."

"Just kissing...I didn't want to...disrespect you," said the Muddler, his voice breaking off as the Joxter pushed a finger in with an unnecessary roughness.

"Well, I'm about to disrespect _you_."

The Muddler watched him, wide-eyed. He tried to control his breath, but he couldn't. His chest started to rise, and with it, a _need_ he had never felt before in his life. With shaking paws, he gripped his erection.

The Joxter let him play with himself, while he played with him. He had quick, subtle fingers, and soon he had the Muddler shifting and fidgeting beneath his touch.

"Please," he gasped. "I need...I don't know what I need." He gave the Joxter a desperate look.

The Joxter leaned forward and gave him a deep, hard kiss. He picked up his legs and put them on his shoulders. The Muddler's tail curled around his waist, holding him tight.

"I'll show you what you want," he told him.

Then he drove his cock into him.

The cry the Muddler made was so loud the Joxter almost thought the rest of the crew had heard them. (Not that it would have bothered him. He'd have liked to hear what the Muddler's uncle would have said about it.)

He pressed the Muddler's shoulders down, bit his lip, and went to work. He made a quiet, rough sound as his hips began to drive it home, and the Muddler's ears trembled.

The Joxter noticed tears in his eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No, I'm just...I'm so grateful..." He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back, softly calling the Joxter's name.

Then the Muddler made a small little cry, splattering come all over himself.

"No! I'm sorry, I..."

"Is it your first time? It's all ri - "

The Muddler unwrapped his tail from the Joxter. "I want you to finish. I want you to come in me." He locked eyes with him. "Please."

The Joxter moved his legs from his shoulder and helped him get on his hands and knees.

"This might hurt."

"I don't care. I want to do this for you."

He gripped his hipbones. "I'll try to be quick."

"You don't have to - " His voice failed, becoming a whimpering moan as he felt what the Joxter could do when he really put his back into it. "Go fast. Go faster. I don't care, I - " He felt his limp cock getting half hard again.

The Joxter laughed wildly, and bent down to bite his ear. "You're better at dirty talk than you think you are." 

He drove one more solid thrust into him, keeping his hips hard and firm against his ass while he came. 

At that, the Muddler felt all the tension go out of his body as what little come he had left in him dripped onto the floorboards.

"Oh...Joxter...Joxter..." he murmured, in the fetal position, face pressed against his knees.

Joxter pulled out. "How are you feeling?"

"Good...so good...I'm so happy..."

"Good!" said the Joxter. He lay down, put his hat over his fading erection, and promptly went to sleep. 


End file.
